marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mist (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard; Valhalla | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Valkyrie | Education = | Origin = Asgardian with Fairy blood | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Arthur Adams; Terry Austin | First = New Mutants Special Edition #1 | HistoryText = While wondering in a grass plain of Asgard, Danielle Moonstar came across a winged horse trapped in a bog. She decided to help the horse and was soon confronted by a group of riders who were after it. She was holding her own in a battle with them, but one thrown axe threatened to end her life. At that point, Mist appeared. The young Valkyrie caught the axe and scared the riders away. The two women introduced themselves to each other, and Mist discovered that her new acquaintance was from Midgard. Mist was surprised to see that the horse, Brightwind, had bonded with Moonstar, a mortal. She invited Moonstar to join herself and her sisters, failing to clarify said sisters were the Valkyries. Moonstar soon rode with the Valkyries, and Mist and the others made their visitor feel like a part of their family. Moonstar was still unaware of their actual identities. She was puzzled when she noticed other Asgardians running away from their group. Mist told Moonstar to let them be, but refused to clarify what scared the Asgardians. Later, Mist had an argument with another Valkyrie. The unnamed Valkyrie felt that the mortal (Moonstar) had no place among them and should not ride one of the sacred horses. Mist pointed that the horses choose their own champions, and this one chose Moonstar. She argued that no matter her origin, Moonstar was now one of them. Mist also urged her fellow Valkyries to explain the situation to the new recruit. Moonstar overheard the conversation and mistook a comment about sealing the bond in blood as a threat. She took Brightwind and flew away. Hela revealed to Moonstar the nature of her new powers. When the novice Valkyrie attempted to use said powers against Hela, the goddess easily defeated her. But their brief confrontation was sensed by Mist and the Valkyries, who rode to the rescue. Hela chose to retreat, not daring to strain her powers to defeat them. She was weary of an upcoming confrontation with Thor. Loki prepared to send the combined forces of the X-Men and the New Mutants from Asgard to Midgard. But first, he stated that he would strip them of all the powers, gifts, and enchantments which they gained during their stay. All except Karma, who had gained in beauty during her stay. At this point, Mist stepped forward to remind him of a second exception. She stated that by the law of Odin himself, a Valkyrie can be parted from her steed. They compromise by allowing Moonstar to take Brightwind with her to Midgard. Mist informed her new sister that there will a place at the Valkyries' table waiting for her. Following the departure of the mortals, Loki informed Mist that his end of their bargain has been fulfilled. She represented the Valkyries in stating that they would keep their silence concerning the events of the visit. The rest of Asgard would be led to believe that it was all a misunderstanding. In Asgard, Mist and Moonstar had a training session. They used battle staffs, and Mist quickly gained the upper hand. She pinned Moonstar to the ground. With no way to victory, Moonstar conceded defeat. Mist attributed her victory to Moonstar's lack of concentration. She queried what was in her "little sister"'s mind, and Moonstar answered that she felt as if being watched. At this point an intruder made his presence known by encasing Moonstar in a bubble. Claiming that it was time for her to return home. Mist jumped to defend her sister and battle begun. The intruder twice knocked her down, only for Mist to rise more determined than before. Meanwhile, Moonstar freed herself. Moonstar manifested chains in order to restrain Mist, who felt betrayed. Moonstar explained that she recognized the intruder to be Hotamitanio, a Cheyenne god. She reached her own understanding with the god, who departed. Then she returned to Mist to explain the situation. The fight was over her identity, whether she was a Cheyenne or a Valkyrie. But it was a futile argument, since she was both. "Now and forever." She dissolved the chains and the two women embraced. | Powers = Like other Valkyrior, Mist has the power to perceive supernatural phenomenon, especially the ability to see astral spirits or ghosts, and to sense when mortal beings are near death; this perception appears as a glow around the body of the being who is about to die. Odin granted Mist and the other Valkyrior the ability to traverse the Nine Realms unhindered by physical boundaries so that they can ferry the spirits of the noblest warriors into Valhalla. Mist also possesses the conventional attributes of an Asgardian goddess, including superhuman strength, stamina, and durability. Her maternal fairy blood granted her some resistance to Hela's magic. | Abilities = Like the other Valkyrior, Mist is a skilled swordswoman and hand-to-hand combatant, as well as an able horsewoman. | Strength = As a Valkyrior, Mist is slightly stronger than the average Asgardian female, who can lift around 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Like the rest of the Valkyrior, Mist travels by riding a flying horse. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fencing Category:Magic Immunity Category:Asgardian/Fairy Hybrids Category:Equestrianism